Automotive vehicles may be equipped with tow-hooks to allow a tow strap or chain to be secured to the vehicle frame. Such tow-hooks allow the vehicle to tow an object, or for the vehicle to be towed by another vehicle. Tow-hooks are commonly secured to the vehicle frame by welding the tow-hook to a mounting plate, and then welding the mounting plate to a surface on the vehicle frame to ensure a strong connection between the tow-hook and the vehicle's frame, providing the strength necessary for the tow-hook to be used to tow loads or support the towing of the vehicle by another vehicle.